The invention relates to a decorative and functional item for customizing an automotive vehicle and more particularly to a muffler tip to be attached to the existing tailpipe of a vehicle muffler.
Several types of decorative tailpipes are available to a vehicle owner which attach to the tailpipe of a vehicle muffler. Most common are simply tubular tailpipe covers constructed of chrome or shiny metal which concentrically fit over the end of a muffler tailpipe and are attached to the tailpipe by set screws through screw holes provided in the tubular cover. These tailpipes are useful for decorative purposes to customize a vehicle. Other types of tailpipes extension are available for diffusing exhaust, or for creating a partial vacuum at the outlet of the exhaust system to improve engine efficiency, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,097, 4,323,139, and Des. 247,360.
The invention is both a decorative custom muffler tip, and a functional muffler tip capable of providing higher sound decibel (db) from the existing muffler tailpipe of a vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a unique decorative and functional muffler tip for attachment to the tailpipe of a vehicle muffler tailpipe for the purpose of accessorizing the vehicle according to the preference of the vehicle owner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which can easily be attached to the tailpipe of an exhaust system without the necessity of great expertise, and which functions to increase the sound emitting from the tailpipe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for attachment to the tailpipe of muffler which has mounting means as part of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a universal fit for a muffler tip which can be attached to most tailpipes due to an adjustable mounting means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a construction of the muffler tip which allows the manufacturer to provide multiple decorative exterior finishes on the same device.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.